


Lucius' Plan

by ArtemisLiCa



Series: Caught [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: The agreement between Harry and Lucius progresses...*Continuation of Lucius' Secret*





	Lucius' Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally back to writing fiction after many health and life issues getting in the way. So sorry to have been gone for so long! I have not abandoned any of my fics and still plan to finish them all! 
> 
> I am almost done with chapter 50 for Soothing Apathy. It would have been done but my computer died a few times and I've had to re-write it three times now. It would likely be done, but I've been getting distracted with writing another HP fic that I haven't posted yet because I already have several WIP fics posted. I'm tempted to start posting it as well though...
> 
> Okay, you guys let me know if you'd be interested in yet another WIP from me or if you want me to wait until it's finished to start posting it. For those of you still reading my work and still interested in my fics, thank you so much!

“Lucius, I was thinking we could have the Parkinsons over soon. We haven’t had them over for dinner in several months,” Narcissa said to her husband at dinner.

Harry didn’t really pay any attention. He had been staying at Malfoy Manor for a week now and he was thoroughly enjoying teasing Draco. At that moment he was staring at Draco while doing nearly indecent things to his food with his tongue.

“Cissy, Draco’s gay,” Lucius said to his wife.

Harry smirked when Draco started choking on his wine. Lucius just continued to calmly enjoy his meal.

Narcissa frowned at her husband. “Well, yes. I’ve known that for years, Lucius.”

“I contacted the Parkinsons and dissolved the marriage contract between Draco and Pansy,” Lucius said.

“You did?” Draco gasped.

Narcissa frowned even more fiercely. Before she could say anything, Lucius continued.

“I decided on a more appropriate spouse for our son. It works out quite well that Draco is gay.”

Narcissa’s frown eased. “Still, Lucius. I want to start making plans. I want to see Draco married soon. Who have you chosen?”

Draco paled at the turn the conversation had taken. _Oh god! I’m finally rid of Pansy, my father knows I’m gay and seems_ _ **happy**_ _about it and now I’m going to be married off to some strange man. And Potter is still hanging around. What next?!_

“Harry. I think they will be well suited, don’t you?” Lucius said calmly.

“Oh,” Narcissa said, pleased. “How wonderful! Welcome to the family, Harry!”

“Thank you, Narcissa,” Harry said, smirking at the stunned Draco Malfoy sitting across from him.

When Draco felt Potter’s foot slowly trail up his calf and then start up his thigh, he gave an undignified squeak and bolted from the table.

Narcissa gasped and started to get up from the table.

“It’s alright,” Harry said, giving her a small smile. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Narcissa gave him a pleased smile and Harry rose and left the room. As he stepped into the hallway, Harry wore a predatory smile. Now that they were formally engaged, Harry was ready to move beyond the light teasing and flirting he had been doing.

Upstairs, Draco reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He locked the door and then add a few spells for good measure. Draco moved to the center of the room and just stood there for a minute, trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened.

“I’m engaged to _Harry Potter!_ ” Draco said out loud in horror.


End file.
